Undisclosed Desires
by ThatOneChickJane
Summary: There's a dark secret in the Phillips home and everyone knows except Hannah. Dad is more absent, Mom and Sid are constantly at each others throats and Hannah has unhealthy feelings towards her brother and, her brother knows? Read more to find out. [Hannah-centered] [SidxHannah]


**Authors note** : I was inspired by another fanfic and this is the making of it.. It was suppose to be a one-shot, but surprise, surprise it's a whole few chapters! ****Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated.**** Thanks for reading!

 **Disclaimer** : **This is the only time I'm going to be putting this up, it's unnecessary to put up on every single chapter. I do not own Toy Story, the characters, locations, etc. The rightful owner is Walt Disney Pictures & Pixar. Except for the story concept, its completely my idea that I came up with. The written content is for the love of the movies, I do not profit from this.**

Undisclosed Desires

ThatOneChickJane 2015 – 2016

M – 18+ - Family/Romance

Story concept (c)ThatOneChickJane

* * *

Undisclosed Desires - Muse

I know you've suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied

Soothing  
I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me  
You can be sure

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

You trick your lovers  
That you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine

Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me  
You are the one

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Trust me  
You are the one

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

* * *

It all started when I was fifteen years old when I looked at my brother _more_ than just my brother.

I came home early from school because we had an early dismissal. I was relieved to be let out early on the count of the birth-control my mom started me on. They were giving me major headaches and every time I would restart a new pack of pills, my boobs were tender or swollen, I didn't have very large breasts, but still, I hated the discomfort. Especially, in school. Anyway, it was better to be safe than sorry, my mother said, and that she knew kids my age were already experimenting with sex, well, everyone expect for me. So when I came home that day I knew my parents and brother weren't home, because of work.

Boy, was I wrong.

When I entered the house I heard moaning and gasping, it was my brother and some girl. She was giving him what I've learned later on, a blow job. In the living room, in the open, for anyone who would enter the front door to see. Luckily for me, he had his eyes closed and the girl was too busy concentrating on, _my brother_ to bother looking around. I remember my heart was beating rapidly. I quickly headed for my room and pretend the whole thing never happened.

While I'm on the subject of my brother. I come to understand something about my brother, my brother wasn't really a committed person when it came to girls. The girl who fellated my brother was never seen again after that day, but she was definitely not the last.

Also, the whole concept of receiving pleasure from another persons mouth on their _private areas_ was strange to me at the time. It was a few weeks later when I stole a fresh cucumber from the fridge and went to my room to try mimicking what I had seen.

Monkey see, monkey do, right?

I was licking it, it was cold, but I did it and I felt nothing. I didn't know what I was suppose to feel when doing it, was I doing it wrong? I had no idea, so I continued, but this time I tried sucking. I think I had it, because the pit of my stomach fluttered. When I remember the girl, she had her eyes closed so I tried that too, to see if that would help.

After that, I heard it, the moaning and gasping and a blurred imagine was in my mind. A figure with their head tilted back and their hand on the back of my head. They were guiding me through it as they pumped themselves into my mouth. My stomach was doing flips and I felt an aching sensation between my legs. Then it happened. The image of my brother flashed in my mind, but I couldn't stop. I squeezed my legs shut to stop the tingling sensation from my sweet spot and I yanked the warm cucumber from my mouth. _What the hell is wrong with me?! Of all the people I could imagine, I thought of him. How disgusting!_ I remember thinking.

A knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts and it was, of course, my brother.

"June wanted-" he paused, "what are you doing?"

"What?" she panicked, "I'm hungry" She said taking a bite out of the cucumber.

"Alright," he said with his eyebrow raised and a strange look on his face, "June wants you to help make dinner."

When he closed my door I could hear him entering his. I felt so embarrassed and confused as my skin crawled. I was completely and utterly disgusted with myself at the time.

Another time happened after that, a few months later actually.

My brother was spending less and less time at home and more time out or working. I don't really remember missing him around the house, it was more calm when he wasn't around. Which is something I'd rather not talk about, but things felt different.

Anyway, it was late one night and I woke up to get something to drink. It came from upstairs, so I got my drink thinking it was only dad. When I got upstairs, Sid's bedroom door was open, so I peaked inside.

I could smell the scent of cigarette smoke. It was something I later pick up.

When I peaked in, he was taking off his work shirt.

It had been awhile since I seen him and somehow, he seemed, different. He no longer shaved his head, but now his brown wavy hair was stringy from the sweat that poured from his head. He also got a tattoo sometime ago so it seems. As, 'Play Nice,' was written between his shoulders, blow his neck.

I never thought about things like that before in the past, but tattoos painted on peoples skin was a beautiful sight and at that moment the tattoo on my brothers back made him seem more _intimidating._ In a good way of course, but the image of my older brothers tattooed back, glistened with sweat, was something indeed worth thinking about. And I did, many times after that night.

"You have a tattoo!" she said innocently, "Mom's not going to be happy about that."

Sid just looked over his shoulder to his tattoo and back at Hannah and gave an irritated scoff.

"Do you know what time it is?" he stepped towards Hannah.

"Yes," She said as she averted her gaze from his torso. "Do you?"

Hannah could smell a hint of alcohol on his breath.

Sid looked from his chest to his little sister who stepped back from the door way.

"Get the hell to bed." he said before shutting the door in her face.

It was a year later when something horrific happened.

"Hannah, can you come here for a moment?" June said from the laundry room.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Take these to Sid's room." she said handing her a basket.

Hannah looked from the basket full of unfolded clothes to the ones she was currently folding.

"Oh, and bring me back the basket when your done."

"Sure."

Hannah gripped the basket as she made her way up the stairs and to her brothers bedroom. She felt excited to be in his room as she was never allowed access to it. She made sure to get an eye full before she'd leave.

His room was almost the same as it was when he was a kid, the only difference from then and now was that there was furniture and it was clean. No made shift tables out of box crates and a saw bench, but an actual desk with a laptop. There was also a dresser and a shelf filled with books, DVDs and games.

Hannah wasn't sure what to do with his clothes so she poured them on his bed and looked around. She looked to his DVD cases and noticed all the horror films. That's when Hannah made herself a home in his room as she took a seat at his desk and nosily, snooped around, opening the drawers and looking through his papers. That's when she seen the adult film case sitting there, without hesitation she grabbed the case and bolted from his room with the basket. She quickly tossed the DVD into her room and ran to her mother in the laundry room.

"Here you go." she said to no one as she headed to her bedroom.

I couldn't believe it! A _porno_. I knew men watched it, but no one bought them anymore. You could easily search the internet for free porn, but there I was watching it. I bit my lip curiously reading the title, 'Step-daughter Creampie,' it was a little unnerving, but I slipped it in my DVD player and watched it.

The ominous music played as an older gentlemen approached a young girl. I jumped onto my bed, laying on my stomach, getting comfortable. I lowered the volume on the television in fear someone might hear, because there was no way I could explain what I was doing. Especially with something so vulgar as this porno was going to be.

Anyway, I wasn't sure about the plot as the two of them left the poolside and went into their living room, they were talking now, roleplaying. If I could remember correctly, the young girl had been skipping school and the step-dad was upset and threaten to tell her mother, so the young girl was willing to do _anything_ if he didn't tell. Fast forwarding to the scene where she begun to perform fellatio I watched curiously, sucking two of my fingers, mimicking the way she performed. The young girl in the video would gag as his member pushed its way to the back of her throat. _To think men actually liked this, did the woman in the video enjoy it too?_ I pushed my thoughts aside and continued watching. The young girl in the video had large breasts and she begun using them as she sucked him off.

Sighing I fast forward to the actual sex scene. She was facing the camera now, bouncing up and down on the step-father's lap, moaning out, 'daddy,' as she did. I quickly decided to mute it. The incestuous act between father and daughter was off putting, even if it was fictional.

Thinking back now, I believe that was hypocritical of me. I mean, I'm currently in between being in love, confused and hating my brother all at once, but I digress.

The visual act had done it. I was biting my fingers now, sucking even, watching the two of them go at it was pleasing enough. That's when I slide my hand down my stomach and in between my legs, touching where the tingling sensation radiated from, my sweet spot. It was tender so I used the two fingers to gently massage it on both sides of my clit. It didn't take long for my heat to build. I had my eyes closed as if to savor the feeling of it all.

I was grinding against the bed now, so lost from the amazing feeling and I didn't need the movie anymore. I started to move my fingers in a rougher and faster pace now. In my mind, I imagined my lover finding me in my pleasurable state, taking me. They would flip me over, kiss and touch me in places I've never been touched. They would caress me, whisper to me. I rolled onto my back and used both my hands to help me. That's when the image of Sid came to mind. He was hovering over me with lust filled eyes and he was heaving as he pumped in and out of me. He bit his lip and his eyes rolled back, as he groaned. It came unexpectedly and quicker than I wanted it to as I climax through clitoral stimulation.

What came after was devastating. I felt dirty with myself for thinking about him. It was so wrong and disgusting, but it happened. The image of my brother made me cum during my first masturbation session. I felt like crying, but I couldn't

"Hannah!" Sid yelled from the stairs.

"Coming!" Hannah shouted, groaning from her own personal pun.

Hannah wiped her hand on her shorts and exited her room. She stretched her toes trying to get the feeling back in her feet and legs as she walked. She averted her gaze from her brother who was several steps down, he was fiddling with his phone plugging his headphones into it.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"June left for a sudden business trip over night, so dad wants you to order pizza. I'm leaving so don't worry about me." he said sticking one headphone piece in his ear.

"Okay."

"Oh, and Hannah," he said sticking the other piece in his ear, "Lock our door next time."

Hannah's head snapped to her brother who was already descending down the stairs.

She was completely mortified as she slumped onto the stairs.

She then groaned into her hands from embarrassment.

"Put my movie back when your done and never go in my room again!" he shouted as he closed their front door behind him.

Sid didn't come home that night and Hannah was grateful as she knew she wouldn't be able to face him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's going to be plenty more where that came from and omg, there's actually going to be a plot! For once!


End file.
